


Secret, Not!

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Lily have a secret, and they come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret, Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompts Mania Challenge at HPFC forum. Hard Level. Prompts: Love Runs Out by OneRepublic, Amber, "You cannot be serious.", tired, fire
> 
> Written for the het pairing boot camp at HPFC forum. Prompt: kiss.
> 
> Written for the Scavenger Hunt at Hogwarts forum. Character: Sirius Black

Sirius stared into Remus's amber eyes, not flinching at the hard look he received.

"You cannot be serious." Remus said softly, but he might as well have yelled it.

Sirius looked down, and noticed a spot of dirt on his fire red shirt. He concentrated on it when he said, "I love her."

"James may never forgive you. You might lose your best friend. Is she really worth it?"

Sirius looked up. He asked himself the very same question when he and Lily began sneaking around. He asked himself again when Lily told him she was tired of all the secrecy and she deserved better. And he thought about it. He thought about a future where he was only allowed one of them: James or Lily. He thought about who he wouldn't be able to live without, and the answer came to him. "Yeah, she's worth it."

Remus nodded. "James is my best friend, but so are you. I'll keep being friends with the both of you. I refuse to pick sides."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered, grateful he wouldn't be totally alone.

Remus's smile was strained, but at least it was there. "I had to know how serious you were about Lily. Obviously, very serious."

Sirius didn't make the usual joke, his mind too occupied with how James will react when he kisses Lily the next morning at breakfast.

The next day, he woke up. He still felt tired as he spent the whole night tossing and turning due to his nerves.

He walked side-by-side with Remus, trailing behind James and Peter. Remus was silent, but he reached out a hand and gently squeezed Sirius's hand.

Sirius said 'thank you' with his eyes, but he didn't voice it. When they got at the Great Hall, he saw James and Peter heading to their usual spot. His eyes sought out Lily, and he found her looking at him. Her eyes looked intensely into his, no smile on her lips as she waited. It was his move after all.

Sirius swallowed and walked over to her. She tilted her head up, and he leaned down, bestowing a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

He knew there was a commotion at the table. James had probably stood up, angry, and had tried to come punch him. He knew Remus was probably doing his best to hold James back while Peter looked between the two of them fearfully. He knew he might be saying goodbye to his friendship with James forever. But right then, as he moved his lips over's Lily, and ran his hand through her beautiful hair, he just didn't care. He was right where he needed to be.


End file.
